Vic
Vic (currently called Spider Bytez) is a human character who first appeared in Turtle Temper. He first started out as a crabby, old man and he then became a mutant spider. Physical appearance As a human, Vic was overweight, wore a white tank top, blue jeans, and had gray hair. As a mutant spider, he is large and round, is black with red markings with orange outlines, his arms and legs are short, has four spider legs on his head, sharp fangs, his appendages, toes and claws are filled with mutagen, and he has six eyes and seems to have some on his lower body. History Season 1 He is first seen in Turtle Temper, living in his apartment. When he heard the Turtles, he came to the roof and asked if they're playing dress up. He then spotted his damaged satellite dish, and he accuses the Turtles for the damage. When he calls them "slimy, green ham shanks", Raph becomes furious. He proceeds to hurt him, but Leo stops him and tell everyone to leave. Just as Raph was about to leave, Vic continues to insult ("That's right, you spineless cream puff! Listen to your mommy!"). Annoyed, he threatens him with his sais, telling him to watch it. Unfortunately, it got worse! Vic mocks him and thinks his sais are salad tongs, making Raph even more furious. He then tries to pounce on him, but the Turtles continue to pull him away. While Raph and Vic argue, this attracts the attention of the Kraang. The Kraang attack the Turtles, while Vic hides. To his surpise, he decides to video tape them with his cell phone, but he thinks the Turtles are "Kung fu frogs". He's going to sell his video because he thought he would get a huge amount of money out of it and make it famous, but the Turtles need to prevent that so their existence wouldn't be known. When they told him to give them his phone, he refuses. Raph tries to stop him, but Vic escapes. When he meets the Kraang again, he wanted to sell his phone to them, but they took him prison. The Turtles tried to save him and get the phone, but Raph's anger made things worse (he still wanted to harm Vic for his insults). The Kraang then took Vic to their lair, and they were interested in the phone, but didn't feel inclined to pay Vic. After Raph was sent some for his problematic temper, Leo, Donnie and Mikey fight the Kraang, while Vic refused to leave with his phone. As he falls down, while still tied up, he reaches for his phone, but a spider crawls on his hand. A laser blast from one of the Kraang's laser blasters hits a tube of mutagen (which is above him). Vic looks up with horror as the mutagen drenches him. He becomes a mutant spider, which Mikey dubs him "Spider Bytez". After coming in contact with the spider, he destroys the Kraang, and blames the Turtles for his mutation. When Raph returned, he faces his rival, who begins to insult him. Luckily, Raph simply ignores him (with a help from Splinter at home), then begins to beat him. After Spider Bytez was defeated, the Turtles destroyed his phone. Angered, Vic tells the Turtles they're going to regret all of this before escaping. Season 2 In The Kraang Conspiracy, a picture of Spider Bytez was found in Kurtzman's apartment. Spider Bytez returns in Metalhead Rewired. The Turtles rediscovered him in the sewers. He begs the Turtles to help him. The Kraang are chasing him down before finally capturing him. They then transport themselves and the mutant to a containment facility. When the Turtles arrived (even Metalhead), they saw Spider Bytez trying to beg the Kraang not to harm him, but they shot a mind control device on him before locking him up in a cell. Later, he and Snakeweed (possibly his new partner) were released by the Kraang to attack the Turtles. He then begins to speak the way how the Kraang talk ("The ones that are Turtles, that I call frogs, must be destroyed!"). Luckily, Metalhead freed him and Snake, allowing the mutants to beat up the Kraang. Vic then argues at the Turtles if they're going to help him or he has to do it himself. Vic then begins to listen to Donnie, who is talking to Metalhead. Later on, Spider Bytez escapes through the portal with Pete and Slash. In Pizza Face, one of the brainwashed citizens had Vic's human design. The face is covered so his face won't be visisble. Power and abilities As a mutant spider, Vic can crawl on walls with his spider legs, and can make high leaps. He is capable of shooting corrosive venom, and shooting out webs from his rear end. Trivia *His nickname, Spider Bytez, was also the name for the minor demons in the 2003 series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Former humans Category:Mutant arthropods